Keep Holding On (Season Five)
Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne is featured in 100, the twelfth episode of Season Five. It is sung by Puck, with the Alumni and the New Directions singing backup. They re-did the song previously sung in Throwdown, the seventh episode of Season One, as part of the show's special hundredth episode. Puck watches how unpleasant Biff acts. Realizing that Quinn isn't a fit for him, he asks to be able to dedicate her a song, although he doesn't openly admit so. As he wants to sing it, he is at first interrupted by Brittany and Santana, who proceed to perform Valerie first. After they finish their duet, Puck asks to move to the auditorium. There he sings his rendition of Keep Holding On. The past and present New Directions dance along with a choreography similar to the one it did in Throwdown. Quinn bursts into tears towards the end of the song. She explains to Puck how she had forgotten they did said songs almost five years ago, and how she fears forgetting all those experiences she had during high school. Puck encourages her to hold on to her past, and not force herself to forget about it. Quinn doesn't appear to listen, however. Lyrics Puck: You're not alone Together we stand I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand When it gets cold And it feels like the end There's no place to go You know I won't give in No I won't give in Puck with Alumni and New Directions: Keep holding on Puck: 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through Puck with Alumni and New Directions: Just stay strong Puck: 'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you Puck (Alumni and New Directions): There's nothing you could say (Nothing you can say) Nothing you could do (Nothing you could do) There's no other way when it comes to the truth So (with Alumni and New Directions: keep holding on 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through) Puck: So far away I wish you were here Before it's too late, this could all disappear Puck with Alumni and New Directions: Before the doors close And it comes to an end Puck with Alumni and New Directions harmonizing: With you by my side I will fight and defend I'll fight and defend Yeah, yeah Puck with Alumni and New Directions: Keep holding on 'Cause you know we'll make it through, (Puck: we'll make it through) Just stay strong 'Cause you know I'm here for you, (Puck: I'm here for you) Puck (Alumni and New Directions): There's nothing you could say (Nothing you can say) Nothing you could do (Nothing you could do) There's no other way when it comes to the truth So (with Alumni and New Directions: keep holding on) 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through Puck with Alumni and New Directions harmonizing: Hear me when I say, when I say I believe Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah... Alumni and New Directions: La da da da La da da da Puck with Alumni and New Directions: La da da da da da da da da Keep holding on Puck (Alumni and New Directions): ('Cause you know we'll make it through), we'll make it through (Just stay strong) Just stay strong ('Cause you know I'm here for you), I'm here for you Puck (Alumni and New Directions): There's nothing you could say (Nothing you can say) Nothing you could do (Nothing you could do) There's no other way when it (with Alumni and New Directions: comes to the truth) Puck with Alumni and New Directions (Alumni and New Directions): So keep holding on 'Cause you know we'll make it through, (we'll make it through) Keep holding (on) Puck (Alumni and New Directions): Keep holding on (Just stay strong) Just stay strong Keep holding on There's nothing you could say (Nothing you can say) Nothing you could do (Nothing you could do) There's no other way when it comes to the truth So (keep holding on) (Puck: Keep holding on) Puck (with Alumni and New Directions): ('Cause you know we'll make it through), we'll make it through Trivia *This is Puck's last solo in the series. *Some of the choreography from the original performance is used. *Both performances are dedicated to Quinn, and in both she is crying. *Brittany is not seen in the whole performance. Gallery Tumblr n2fr1vqIFt1r4ezfzo2 1280.jpg Tumblr n2fr1vqIFt1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg kho100.gif kho1002.gif kho1003.gif kho1004.gif kho1005.gif kho1006.gif kho1007.gif kho1008.gif kho1009.gif kho10010.gif Tumblr n2ny8fXmkq1s9dg7so6 250.gif Tumblr n2ny8fXmkq1s9dg7so5 250.gif Tumblr n2ny8fXmkq1s9dg7so3 250.gif Tumblr n2ny8fXmkq1s9dg7so4 250.gif Tumblr n2ny8fXmkq1s9dg7so2 250.gif Tumblr n2ny8fXmkq1s9dg7so1 250.gif Tumblr n2o1s6dsLn1so0w8qo4 250.gif Tumblr n2o1s6dsLn1so0w8qo3 250.gif Tumblr n2o1s6dsLn1so0w8qo2 250.gif Tumblr n2o1s6dsLn1so0w8qo1 250.gif Tumblr n2nwm9AL041sd5847o8 250.gif Tumblr n2nwm9AL041sd5847o2 250.gif Tumblr n2nwm9AL041sd5847o6 250.gif Tumblr n2nwm9AL041sd5847o4 250.gif Tumblr n2nwm9AL041sd5847o10 r1 250.gif 512-holding.png Screen Shot 2014-03-30 at 19.37.43.png Screen Shot 2014-03-30 at 19.37.58.png Screen Shot 2014-03-30 at 19.38.16.png Screen Shot 2014-03-30 at 19.38.44.png Screen Shot 2014-03-30 at 19.39.59.png Screen Shot 2014-03-30 at 19.45.51.png Screen Shot 2014-03-30 at 19.40.27.png Screen Shot 2014-03-30 at 19.40.43.png Screen Shot 2014-03-30 at 19.41.19.png Screen Shot 2014-03-30 at 19.42.00.png Screen Shot 2014-03-30 at 19.42.10.png Screen Shot 2014-03-30 at 19.42.21.png Screen Shot 2014-03-30 at 19.42.53.png Screen Shot 2014-03-30 at 19.43.05.png Screen Shot 2014-03-30 at 19.43.12.png Screen Shot 2014-03-30 at 19.43.27.png Screen Shot 2014-03-30 at 19.43.39.png Screen Shot 2014-03-30 at 19.49.12.png tumblr_nbayglFQ6Y1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_nbayglFQ6Y1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_nbayglFQ6Y1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_nbayglFQ6Y1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_nbayglFQ6Y1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_nbayglFQ6Y1ra5gbxo7_250.gif tumblr_nbayglFQ6Y1ra5gbxo9_r1_250.gif tumblr_nbayglFQ6Y1ra5gbxo5_250.gif Keep Holding On Season 5 1.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:Songs sung by Noah Puckerman Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music, Celebrating 100 Episodes